


Future Set In Stone

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets dragged to a seer by his sisters and is told of a future where he's happily married to Stiles. And he doesn't like that future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Set In Stone

“Come on, Derek. It’ll be fun!” was what Laura had said as she dragged him out of the Hale house. “Come on, Derek, what’s the worst that could happen?” was what Cora said as she helped Laura drag him to the car.

And there he was. Being told of a future were he was happy, playing with his gorgeous daughter, a silver band on his ring finger and his husband, Stiles, watching from their porch. A future where he was _married_ to _Stiles_.

Of all people, he had to be married to the one person he couldn’t stand.

Derek had stormed out of there before his sisters could stop him.

”That was really rude, Derek,” Laura said with a huff as she got into the driver’s seat of the car, Derek sitting in the passenger’s seat with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

“I don’t care,” he responded, not taking his eyes off the road in front of them as the car started. “She was being rude to me too. Telling me those… _lies_.”

Cora snorted from the backseat. “Please. You’re just mad because you don’t want to admit you actually like Stiles.”

It took him a second, maybe two. Slowly, he looked between his sisters. “Did you pay that woman to say those things?”

“Ha!” Laura shook her head and shot her brother a quick look. “I know we tease you about your crush on Stiles-”

“I don’t have a crush on Stiles!”

“-but do you really think we’d pay that seer just so you could finally get your head out of your ass and do something about it?” She scoffed. “Come on, you know us better than that.”

“I do know you, which is why I know you would actually do something like that!” He couldn’t help it. He was pissed off and his voice just raised.

“I wouldn’t waste my money on something like that,” Cora commented from behind them. “I could have told you you were gonna end up marrying Stiles myself, and I would have gotten the same result, because you won’t admit your feelings for him.”

Derek rolled his eyes, huffed and leaned back in the seat, dropping the subject.

*

Derek didn’t forget about what the seer had told him. Actually, it was all he could think about for days, weeks, and when he thought he was finally going to get over it, he would see Stiles.

He would see Stiles when he picked Cora up from school, see him laugh so loudly and so happily along with the rest of their friend group. He’d see him at the Sheriff’s station when Derek came to pick Laura up for lunch.

He’d see him at the grocery store picking out healthy food. He would see him everywhere, even at his own house but he blamed Cora for that one.

Derek thought he could limit his time around Stiles to only when he was needed for the pack, like when there was a new supernatural creature in town or people were dying again.

But no, Stiles was everywhere.

And it pissed Derek off, because he didn’t want to admit his feelings for him and he did not want the future the seer told him about to come true.

So he very quickly decided to make sure it wouldn’t come true.

By treating Stiles like the little shit he was.

*

It was Saturday, three weeks after the seer’s prediction, and Derek was extra grumpy. He had been woken up by several loud bangs from the kitchen and had rushed downstairs only to see Scott and Stiles picking up pans.

Stiles had taken one look at him and said nothing, didn’t even make a joke or comment at the way Derek’s hair was ruffled from sleeping or the fact that he hadn’t had the time to put on pants before rushing down. Scott quickly explained that they were going to bake a cake for the pack meeting Talia had called for that afternoon.

Cora had come into the kitchen shortly after, taken one look at her brother and the way Stiles was staring, and she had laughed.

So now Derek was sitting in the living room, trying to read. But he kept being distracted by the distant sound of familiar voices coming from the kitchen. He tried not to eavesdrop, tried not to listen in, but it wasn’t easy.

He had been staring at the same page for the past seven minutes when he was interrupted.

“Hey.” He looked up and saw Stiles leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smile resting on his lips. “You wanna help out with the cake?”

Derek gave him a look, eyebrows lifted, and huffed before he turned back to his book, hoping to be left alone. Of course, that didn’t happen, because Stiles stepped into his view.

“Okay, I realize you wanna keep up your ‘cool guy attitude’,” Stiles made actual air quotes at that, rolling his eyes along with it, “but c’mon. You can’t fool me, I know you like to bake.”

Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, watched as his apparent future husband - he wasn’t going to let it happen, no fucking way - looked at him with his big, dumb, brown eyes and a wide smile on his face. He stared and slammed his book shut, standing up.

Stiles looked even more excited at that, so Derek glared at him, grunted and turned around to leave. It would be quieter upstairs.

He could hear Stiles sigh, mumble “well you tried, Stilinski” to himself as he returned to the kitchen, and Derek felt a sudden want to just go back down.

But no way in hell that was going to happen.

*

His mother and alpha, Talia, had to drag him out of his room and make him join the rest of the pack in the living room for the meeting. Derek saw Stiles on the couch, a free space next to him, and he very quickly rushed over to the chair that was furthest away from that couch.

Stiles didn’t even pay him any attention, too busy talking with Scott.

Derek wasn’t annoyed. He wasn’t.

He also didn’t space out while glaring at Stiles and wishing he could be further away from there. Except he did and it was only when his mother yelled his name, that he realized how long he had been spaced out.

“What?” He sat further up in the chair, looking at his clearly annoyed alpha.

“He totally spaced out, oh my God,” he could hear Stiles whisper to Scott, to which Scott replied “yeah, spaced out looking at you” with a teasing shove, and Derek shot both of them an annoyed glare - maybe a growl followed that, he didn’t try to stop it.

He could feel his mother’s stare, and he slowly tried to make himself smaller, leaning back against the chair.

“Since none of us seem to be able to pick up the scent of this rogue omega,” Talia continued from where she left off, “we will have to go looking for them in teams. Scott and Boyd, you two are patrolling one end of the forest. Derek and Stiles, you take the other end.”

“What?!” Derek shot up from his seat, a nearly begging look focused on his mother. “Mom, you can’t be serious. There’s no way I’m going to be on his team!” He motioned over toward Stiles.

Stiles huffed, obviously offended, and stood up. “And why not? Are you that big of a child that you can’t focus on the mission and you just have to be an asshole to me?”

Derek turned to Stiles and growled. “I can focus just fine. It’s you who can’t focus on a goddamn thing, and I don’t want to get killed because of you.”

“I can focus on a lot of things, Derek. You’d know if you bothered getting to know me but instead of that, you insist on being a jerk and treating me like shit. And recently, you’ve been treating me worse than you used to.”

Derek didn’t have to turn around to see that Cora and Laura shared a look at that statement. “And you’re more annoying than you used to be. I can’t stand you.”

Stiles looked hurt for a split second, before he huffed. “Wow. I may like to buy stuff, but I’m not buying your bullshit. Something’s going on with you and I don’t know what, but I don’t deserve to get treated like shit just because you think so.” Stiles stepped forward, stepped into Derek’s space. “So take your crap and deal with it before throwing it at me for once.”

They were incredibly close and it was making Derek feel slightly uncomfortable. Which he guessed was what Stiles meant to do. He leaned closer, challenging him. “Well, how ‘bout you do everyone a favor and get out? No one needs you here anyway.”

“Okay!” Scott interrupted, grabbing Stiles and pulling him back. “Stop it, you guys.”

Derek didn’t miss the hurt look on Stiles’ face before he stormed out of there. Scott sighed, shaking his head. “You owe him an apology, Derek,” he said and ran after Stiles.

There was an awkward silence for a good few seconds after those two had left, then Talia broke it. “I’m not changing the teams. And when you two are patrolling tomorrow night, you better make this right, Derek.”

Derek sighed and threw himself back down on the chair.

Maybe he did go too far this time.

*

“Just so you know,” Stiles began as he walked up to where Derek was waiting for him, “I don’t want to be here.”

“That makes two of us,” Derek grumbled in return.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Let’s just get it over with, asshole.”

They walked around the forest for a good, quiet ten minutes, before Stiles sighed and threw his arms up, turning to Derek. “Have you caught a scent yet or anything?”

Derek shook his head, eyes glued to the trees and the shadows they were casting as the sun went down. “No, nothing.”

“Wow, you’re a really useful werewolf,” Stiles murmured dryly. He wasn’t trying to be that quiet, Derek was meant to hear that.

And Derek did. He turned to give Stiles a look - even though Stiles wasn’t looking his way. At least not right away, but when he did, he shrugged. “What? If you’re gonna be an asshole to me, I can be an asshole to you too.”

Derek huffed, shook his head and looked back out into the forest, still not seeing, smelling or hearing anything. It was frustrating.

“Oh hey, I just remembered something.” Stiles turned to him, a smile on his face. “I wrote a poem for you last night.” Derek groaned, Stiles continued. “Roses are red, violets are blue. I have 5 fingers, the 3rd one’s for you.”

Stiles lifted a hand, giving Derek the finger with a wide smile on his face.

Derek raised a brow at him. “Oh yeah? Well, I don’t have enough middle fingers to show you how I feel about you.”

Stiles huffed, dropping his hand. “I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a better response than that.”

“If you’re going to be a smartass, you have to be smart.” Derek grinned shortly. “Otherwise you’re just an ass.”

Stiles gaped at him, slowly stepping closer. “You’re such an asshole. What the hell did I even do?”

“You came into my life, that’s what you did.”

“Hey.” He lifted an accusing finger. “That was your own fault. You were the one who told your mom about Scott and it was your mom who took us in, so you can blame yourself for that.” He paused and it was only then that Derek realized Stiles had stepped a lot closer. “Seriously, what did I do to make you hate me so much?”

“You wanna know what you did?” Derek stopped listening to things out in the forest and turned to Stiles instead.

“Do enlighten me, Derek.”

“Fine. First, you stumble into my life right when I didn’t need someone like you to stumble into my life. Second, you’re everywhere. Do you have a tracker on me and insist on being everywhere I go? Because you’re everywhere. Third, you’re annoying. You’re a loud piece of shit and I would rip your throat out if I could.”

Derek ignored the hurt and anger that Stiles’ ~~beautiful,~~ brown eyes showed. “Fourth, do you have no control over your limbs? And do you have to touch your legs like that? Your fingers are obnoxious.”

Confusion flickered over Stiles’ face, but Derek kept going. “Fifth, your face is ridiculous.” Stiles snorted at that. “And sixth, your laugh. It’s too loud.”

Stiles waited, waited a few more seconds before he snorted again and shook his head. “Wow Derek, it’s a wonder you haven’t slaughtered me yet.”

Derek nodded once. “I know. You’re really annoying.”

“Or maybe you just have a crush on me and you don’t want to admit it.”

“Shut up.”

Stiles grinned widely, gaped at Derek for a moment. “Oh my God, do you re-”

“Stiles, shut up!”

Derek had turned, his attention fully on the trees and shadows and his eyes flashed blue, his claws and fangs out.

His heart pounding, Stiles followed Derek’s eyes and into the darkness.

Eyes. Blue eyes matching Derek’s and a low growl coming from the dark trees.

“Derek…”

“Get behind a tree,” Derek said in a lowered voice, stepping in front of Stiles. “And when I yell run, you run away.”

“What? No!”

“Stiles!” Derek turned to look at Stiles, shifting as he prepared for a fight. “Don’t make me say it twice.”

But Stiles was stubborn and huffed at him. “Well, you’re an idiot if you think I’m gonna let you take that guy on your own.”

“In case you weren’t aware, you don’t have a weapon and you’re not a werewolf.”

“And in case you didn’t hear me, I’m not leaving you here, Derek.”

The omega stepped closer, the growl getting louder, and Derek turned to growl back. “Stiles, at least hide.”

Stiles took in a deep breath and clenched his fists, stepping closer to Derek with a determined look on his face. “Forget it, buddy. I’m not leaving you.”

Derek didn’t have time to get Stiles to safety, because the omega roared loudly and stormed their way. He did, however, have time to push Stiles out of the way, so the omega only jumped on him.

Stiles stumbled, nearly losing his balance over and over again, but he somehow managed to not fall on his ass. When he recovered from the forceful push, he looked over at Derek.

Derek fighting the omega.

And clearly winning.

Or losing.

To be honest, Stiles couldn’t tell. One moment Derek had the omega pinned to the forest ground and the next moment the omega managed to get Derek turned around.

They were a tumbling mess and Stiles didn’t think when he ran forward, grabbed the omega and pulled him off Derek.

After that everything kind of blurred together. Stiles stopped thinking.

Stiles was punched a few times, pushed by a familiar hand more than that and Derek was clawed at, scratched and almost bit. Stiles heard bones cracking, roars, growls and a few painful howls from the omega.

By the end of it, Stiles found himself on the ground, panting as he looked up at Derek, a hurt and wounded Derek knocking the omega to the ground.

And the omega stayed down.

There were a few quiet moments where all they did was breathe, the distant sound of responding howls coming their direction as the only background noise.

Derek turned around and walked over to Stiles, crouching down and studying his face like he was checking for injuries. “Are you okay?”

Stiles couldn’t help it. He laughed, the laugh coming out in a huff. “Am I okay? How you seen yourself? You look like a dog’s chew toy!”

Derek sighed in that way Stiles knew he was done with him, the way he had sighed about a million times before, and he reached out to grab Stiles’ face for a very thorough and very close search for injuries. “He punched you, idiot. And I heal faster than you.”

“Yeah, I know that, big guy,” Stiles said, finding himself maybe enjoying the close search. And he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips when he saw the concern in Derek’s eyes. “I thought you hated me.”

Derek paused, staring very pointedly at the side of Stiles’ face for a while, before he returned his soft stare. Eye contact usually made him uncomfortable, but not now.

Not when Stiles’ beautiful, brown eyes were looking at him, watching everything.

With a sigh passing his lips, Derek leaned forward and rested his forehead against Stiles’. “You annoy the hell out of me, but I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Stiles heard the rushing footsteps nearing and Laura’s voice calling out for them. He just chose to ignore it as he leaned into Derek.

*

Derek and Stiles still fought. Stiles still annoyed the hell out of Derek. But he stopped fighting his destined future and just let it happen.

Stiles was annoying but he was also what grounded Derek, what made him happy when he let himself lean on someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
